


Yakitori

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Food, Gen, Office, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Nothing circulates faster than the promise of free food...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakitori

Nothing circulates faster than the promise of free food-- and today, there are two large platters of skewered, marinated cubes of chicken, freshly grilled.

At the back of a very filled break room, Tatsumi and Wakaba argue over marinade recipes (one part mirin to two parts soy sauce, or equal amounts?), though not heatedly; they agreed on the other proportions: one each of ginger and garlic and two of sugar to every six of mirin.

When asked how their division can afford all this, Tatsumi turns so that light glints from his glasses.

He replies, 'by down-sizing our library budget'.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Mirin is a sweet Japanese rice wine. Sherry or any other nationality of rice wine is probably also appropriate.


End file.
